


Doomfist's Obsessive Love: Yandere Doomfist X Male Nurse Reader

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Series: Yandere Doomfist and Various [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Murder, Nurse - Freeform, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: (Name) had met Doomfist on his first day at the Maximum Prison. And his act of kindness brought Doomfist to be in love with the young nurse. Willing to do anything for me.
Relationships: Doomfist: The Successor | Akande Ogundimu/Reader, Various/Reader
Series: Yandere Doomfist and Various [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631989
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. First Day

(Name's POV) 

I got ready getting dressed in my scrubs. My name is (Name) (Last Name) and I am a nurse. My new job is at the Maximum prison. It holds the worse of the worse. I needed the job though and the pay was good. I walked out of my apartment locked up and get in my car. It was an hour commute and I did not want to be late. 

-Time Skip, Brought to you By your poor choice in work place-

I made it in work on time and now I was filling supplies and then I hear the key card open and the door opens and walked in four guards and a very tall man. He had to duck his head from the door frame. I knew who he was Doomfist the third generation also known as Akande. I got the patient bed ready. 

"What are you in for?" I ask softly not meeting his eyes.

"He got into a fight." One guard says. 

I nodded my head but I did not believe it. He takes a seat on the patient bed and I am surprised it can withstand his weight. 

"It is nice to meet you, I am (Name), I am the new head nurse." I say and meet his eyes he stares at me in my eyes and I try not to blush. "Where are your injuries?" 

He lifted his shirt and their was shanks marks not to deep. 

I nodded and put on my gloves. I began to work on cleaning them and stitching them up. His eyes were on me the whole time and it made me feel nervous. 

(Akande's POV) 

I looked at the young male he was so perfect. I could not help but stare at him. He worked with skill and soon I was patched up. 

"I would like you to come back in three days so I can check them, and please keep it clean with these sterile pads." He tells me. 

"Thank you." I say and take his hand in mine as the guards were not looking. 

He tensed. 

"I will see you soon." I say as our eyes locked and his eyes widen and light blush came on his cheeks. 

"Yes." He says and pulls his hand away from me. 

He is mine and I did not care what I have to do. I will be with him and I will see him again very soon.


	2. Flowers

(Name's POV) 

It has been a month since I started working here and Akande has been to see me at least every other day. If I did not know better I would say that he is trying to flirt with me. But that is ridiculous. I sigh and make my way to put a file away when I here the lock scan again. I look up to see Akande there and smile as the four guards lead him in and then I get to work. 

"What is it today?" I ask gently and he shows me his fists. 

They were slightly bloody well at least one of them I began to get to work on them clening them up and bandaging them. Have way through this the key card is scan again and the door opens with one of the guards carrying flowers. I looked at them confused. 

"Is there a (Name) (Last Name) here?" He asks. 

I nodded. "That is me." I say and I could feel Akande grip my wrist not hard but firm still. 

"These are for you, looks like you got an admire." He says and sets them down at my desk. 

I blush and look at them and he smirked pulling the card out. "To my (Name), these roses do not even capture your beauty or grace, but I hope that you smile from them, they way you smile so freely when you are filled with joy, from your admire." 

I blush more and Akande's grip tightens. 

(Akande's POV) 

I felt rage build up in me as the flowers sat there. I want smash them against the wall and take my (Name) in my arms to show him that only I can make him blush like that. He belongs to me and I will not stand for this. I realize I am hurting him with my grip and let go he rubs his wrist and finishes up with me. Not daring to meet my eyes. 

I am going to kill whoever sent those flowers to him and these guards who are simply teasing him about his blush. How dare they, do they not know that he is mine and mine alone. I will not stand for anyone teasing him or trying to court him from me. He belongs to me. 

"Are you seeing anyone?" I ask him. 

He looks at me. "I was before I came here, it fell through as he did not like the new job I had." He admits and I nod. 

That was good he liked men and I know I am the best for him. I am escorted out but I could not stand the look he gave as he smelled the flowers. I will not stand for that smile at someone else's gift! He should only be like that with me and the gifts I give him! He is MINE ONLY!


	3. Akande Makes His First Move

(Akande's POV)

I having been seeing (Name) for so many months now. I love him so much. I slowly learned more and more about him and I could not let his boyfriend live, as they got back together when I learned of this I was ready to grab him and shake him. I do not want to loose him he is mine and mine alone. I am not going to loose him so a week ago I got out a message one for reaper to get rid of his boyfriend. I knew it was low, but it is what was needed, I only wish I could kill him myself for daring to touch my love and think he can be with him.

I go to get my wound clean and he smiled. "If I did not know better I would say you liked me Akande." He says.

(HE DOES!!!)

"Maybe I do." I say to him and he just shakes his head.

He then gets to work on my wound and I watched him, it will be any minute now. A guard comes in and says he needs to speak with him. I watched as he walks over and they talked in hushed voices. I then saw his face fall and tears well up in his eyes. He takes deep breaths and the man seems to ask if he needed to take a break. He shakes his head and heads back to me forcing a smile.

I take his hand in mine gently. "Are you okay?" I ask him.

"I-I am fine." He lies.

He may not be okay now, but I will heal him all and I will make sure he forgets all about his boyfriend it is all a part of a greater plan and I am not going to loose him to anyone ever.


	4. Pulling Away

(Name's POV) 

I finished up my registration. Today is my last day. I just need to move on from all of this. I sit down and and send it and then look to see guards coming in. I sigh and see Akande. It has been six months and I nearly see him three times a week. I know he is not that clumsy. I know he is doing this to get out of cell and change up his routine. I pull out the glass carefully. Piece by piece. I can feel him watching me and I feel like he is burning holes into me with his intense stare.

"What is wrong, (Name)?" He asks me. 

"Nothing is wrong I am fine." I tell him. 

I finish up with the glass and start on stitches. After I am done he grabs my hands. I stare at him as he squeezes them gently. 

"Don't push me away." He says looking me in the eyes and suddenly I felt so small and defenseless. 

I swallow hard and nod numbly. I now realize... The way he has been looking at me, coming here every day. He wants me as his and his alone. I feel dread fill me to the core and I wanted to run to get away. But I knew that now that is not what I can do. I force a smile and pat his hands. 

"Come by in a couple of days to have that checked on." I tell him. 

It would not be by me but I will be long gone by the and I know I will be safe from him. I watched him leave and after I am sure he is back to his cell I grab my stuff and flee. I cannot be here a single moment longer.


	5. Finding Out

(Akande's POV) 

I was going to see my (Name) today to get my stitches checked. Once the guards let me in I was shocked to see a female doctor there and that my (Name) was no where in sight. 

"Oh you must be Akande, please come in and have a seat." She says. 

"Where is (Name)?" I demand walking in. 

"The old nurse?" She asks. "Oh he left resigned the day you saw him last."

My eyes widen and I felt my heart freeze for a second. That is why (Name) was acting so strange he was planning on leaving... Leaving me... Not to mention that he is dating his ex. I feel rage build up in me. 

"My wound is fine." I tell her and the guards take me back to my cell. 

How could he leave me does he not know that I love him, that I would die for him. I ground my teeth, I am going to get out of here and I am going to find my love and lock him away where no one can ever steal him from me again. And as for his boyfriend. He will die at my hands. He will see the reason that no one touches what is mine and mine alone.


	6. This Cannot be

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am back with another chapter and I hope you all enjoy this chapter here!]

(Name's) POV) 

I woke up in bed with my boyfriend he smiles at me and kisses my lips. I kiss back and he smiles. I then get on top of him and stroke his face. He may have hurt me once but I love him and I know I will never leave him. I then know I have to get ready for work and I get up and get dressed in my scrubs and get my holopad. 

"Babe I got to go to work." I tell him. 

"Oh can't you stay and snuggle a bit." He says and I laugh. 

"Sadly no and you have to get ready to, don't you have that big case today?" I ask. 

He groans. I smile and kiss him one more time. "Let's have dinner tonight and then we can have some snuggling after." 

He smiles and kisses me back. "Deal." 

I went out and headed to work. 

-Time Skip, Brought to you by: WHO IS THIS FUCK YOUR KISSING I THOUGHT THIS WAS A DOOMFIST STORY-

I smile as I wore as a new patient came into the Ed. I see that he is wearing a jacket with the number 76 on the back. I blink and walked over. He has his visor off and he looks at me. He apparently asked for me specifically. I start to take his vitals. 

"So what brought you in today sir." I ask. 

"Your (Name) (Last Name)?" He asks. 

"I am." I say. 

He stood up and put his visor on. "You need to come with me." He says. 

"What?" I demand. "Why?" 

"Akande broke out, Overwatch found out he is... In love with you... The point to Obsession. We have to take you to safety." He says. 

I freeze and my heart begins to race as my gut gets in notes. "..A-Alright.." I say. 

He leads me out and to a car. I get in and he drives me off. Talking into a com. "How is things going with his boyfriend?" He asks. 

"We cannot find the boyfriend." Another person says on the other side. "He seems to what we know have been kidnapped." 

I felt my heart race and I grip my legs. 

"We proceed with part C. Get the nurse to safety." He says. "Then we will do everything to find the boyfriend." 

I nodded and fell back into the seat. This cannot be happening. 

[Now I have a Question readers? Should the male overwatch characters be yandere as well like Soldier 76, Reinhardt, Jesse Mccree, Winston, Reaper, Sigma, Hanzo, Genji, and whoever else you think. 

Comment bellow and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, stay sexy all my friends!]


	7. Once The Dust Settles

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am back with another chapter and I hope you all enjoy this as well.]

(Name's POV) 

I made it to Overwatch headquarters and finally the man looked at me. He was quiet and was tense, I did not know why he was tense, but he is. 

"Will (Boyfriend's name) be okay?" I ask him. 

"Your boyfriend?" He asks and I nod. "We do not know if Akande is Obsessed with you as we think he will probably be dead by now, unless Akande wants to have you watch him die." 

I paled and looked away the threat of tears coming to my eyes. I did not want the man I love to die. But what could I do? Even if I gave myself to him the man I love will be dead. I held my arms close to me and followed the man into a meeting room. I did not know what I was going to do, do I just hide the rest of my life? 

(Soldier 76's POV) 

I loved him already, I had seen him at the hospital and he was beyond stunning. I can see why Doomfist fell for the young man. I have not been with anyone since the golden days of Overwatch. I missed having someone to hold in my arms and to be with. But with (Name) I knew he was the one for me. I have never felt such love for a anyone before and I cannot let him go. A sick part of me wants his boyfriend to die. Then there I will be to hold him in my arm and cherish him. T make him feel loved and safe. But that is the sick part of me, the hero in me wants to see him happy, but I want it to be with me. 

"What is your name?" He asks me. 

"I now am knows as Soldier 76, but you can call me Jack." I tell him. 

He nods his head. "Okay... Jack." He says and I loved the way he said my name I could only wonder what he would be like moaning it and screaming it in pleasure as I make him mine. 

(wow wow Jackie boy. Slow your horses his boyfriend is kidnapped and could be dead!) 

We waited for the report but then the news came on with a live feed and doomfist whipping his boyfriend in the back blood everywhere. It seemed they hacked all the tv channels and we cannot turn the off. 

"If you want him to be free(Name), you have two hours to call me and give me your location." He says and then went back to torturing (Boyfriend name) 

(Name) ran out and covered his mouth tears running down his face. I hate to see him in pain like this. But I will be there once the dust settles. 

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Another chapter done and yes Soldier is one of the yanderes comment bellow who else you want to see :D

Also should the female characters you want yandere be male since this is a boy love male x male story 

Anyways Stay sexy and Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays.]


	8. Sacrifice

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am back with another chapter and shit is getting close to going down. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and stay sexy and Oh I may end this soon as completed for the Akande Canon Ending and then do a sequeal with Various Yanderes! Anyways I hope that you enjoy this chapter!] 

(Name's POV) 

I made it out of the base and made it to a nearby city. There I dialed the number that was on the phone shaking. I was scared, but I have to do this for my love. Akande answered. I could tell his voice anywhere. 

"This better not be another prank call." He growls out. 

I take a deep breath. "Akande?" I ask. 

"(Name) I was starting to worry you would not call." I nodded my head. 

"Is the deal still on the table?" I ask. 

"Yes you had three minutes left." He says. "Where are you?" 

I give him the location and then hold my hand to my mouth. My freedom is a small price to pay for the freedom of (boyfriend's Name). I sit on a near by bench and watch the people pass by that is when I see a masked man come up to me. I looked at him. 

"(Name), Akande is waiting for you." He says. 

I nod my head and stand up. "I am ready." 

He nods and leads me back to a ship. I take one last look at my freedom before I get on the ship and know I will never be free again. I look at the man in the mask he did not speak just stared at me. I look away and close my eyes this is what you have to do (Name) be strong. 

-Time Skip, brought to you by: A Deal Is A Deal-

I made it off the hip and once inside I see Akande, he smiles at me and takes me in his arms. I feel so small compared to him. He then pulled away and lifted up my chine then he kissed me. I was in shock. The kisses was not sloppy or rushed like I thought it would be. It was slow and passionate and demanding. I knew to kiss back and he deepen the kiss slipping his tongue into my mouth. 

"Your boyfriend has been sent to the hospital." He tells me. "Do you promise to never leave me?" 

"Yes." I say breathlessly. 

"You are mine (Name), all mine~" He kisses me once more then pick me up taking me to his bedroom. I was worried how this will go with his sheer size but it is another sacrifice I have to make. My life will be full of them now. 

(Akande's POV) 

I carried him back to our room and now that he is mine I will never let him go. He belongs to me and me alone, and I will never loose him ever again, no man woman or child will get in the way of our love. We were always meant to be. It is perfect he finally sees it this way. 

[The End 

What the end??? Is this truly the end!?! 

For this story yes it is. There will be more than likely a sequel with more yanderes fighting for this reader, anyways I hope you all enjoyed this story and stay sexy my friends!]


	9. Sequel Is Here

Hello My sexy Readers, I am finally here with the Sequel and I hope that you all enjoy this one here!

Aftermath: Various Yandere Overwatch/Talon X Male Nurse Reader

It has been months since Doomfist got his hands on (Name) and Soldier has never given up on looking for him. That leads us to thee big fight and what might change everything.

(Sequel To: Doomfist's Obsessive Love: Yandere Doomfist X Male Nurse Reader )

[That is the title and summary. 

here are the links ]

Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/214058545-aftermath-various-yandere-overwatch-talon-x-male 

Quotev: https://www.quotev.com/story/12464966/Aftermath-Various-Yandere-OverwatchTalon-X-Male-Nurse-Reader 

Archive of Our Own: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686919

I hope you all enjoy and stay sexy all my friends!]


End file.
